Tabaco
by Farenz
Summary: Aquel día, casi al atardecer, los dos compartieron un momento íntimo. Un momento que a cada uno le gustó y disgustó a su manera; pero, al menos, el miedo había desaparecido por unos minutos. [AU]


¡Uff! Dos actualizaciones en una semana; les pido que no se acostumbren a esto, porque el lunes comienzan las clases de nuevo y vuelvo a la no-existencia durante meses (espero poder tomarme unas pocas horas para escribir, porque realmente me libera).

¿Qué puedo decir de esta historia? La imagen de unos Kaoru y Butch de unos diez años prácticamente muertos de miedo apareció en un momento en el que estaba sentada fumando un cigarrillo e inmediatamente tuve que tomar un cuaderno viejo, un bolígrafo y comenzar a escribir.

Las palabras salían solas, y personalmente, estoy conforme con como quedó; pero espero que ustedes me den su opinión sobre él cuando lo lean, mediante un RR.

Nos leemos al final,

* * *

**Capítulo Único. Tabaco**

Luego de correr por lo que se les antojaron años, los dos niños llegaron a aquel bosque prácticamente abandonado donde, según los rumores, se escondía la mafia. Decidieron refugiarse allí, ya que un chico mayor llamado Mojo se las tenía jurada porque ambos solían bromear y realizar "ingeniosos" comentarios sobre lo parecida que era la cara del adolescente a la de un mono.

Se aseguraron de que el chico no los seguía antes de recostarse sobre el pasto, y quedarse en un silencio absoluto. Estaban exhaustos luego de la persecución.

Cuando su respiración se tranquilizó, Butch alzó la mirada del suelo.

—No pude comprar más chocolate porque mi padrastro dijo que no me daría más dinero— se lamentó en tono de disculpa— Al menos hasta que no le explique qué ocurrió con la camiseta que le dio mi madre por su cumpleaños…

Kaoru lo miró con pena, no sabía que había ocurrido con la prenda y no iba a preguntárselo, por lo que dibujó una tímida sonrisa; acto seguido, se sacudió la tierra de la vieja playera que usaba, se levantó un poco, y quedó sentada a su lado.

El niño palpó el bolsillo de los pantalones, rozando con los dedos las estúpidas cánicas que había comprado de oferta la semana anterior. Se arrepentía enormemente de su gasto, ya que se moría de ganas de fumar, o, al menos, de oler un poco de tabaco.

Llevaba siete días sin probar un cigarrillo, y se sentía enloquecer.

Ese día, se habían topado con casualidad con el adolescente-simio, Kaoru había chocado accidentalmente con él e intentó disculparse, pero Mojo la ignoró e insistió en que estaban buscando que les arreglara la cara a golpes; obviamente, no deseaban ser atrapados, por lo que comenzaron a correr.

— ¿Y por qué le robaste la camiseta a tu padrastro? — cuestionó— ¿Acaso eres idiota?

Butch negó con la cabeza.

—Solo la tomé prestada, es muy distinto…— la corrigió y Kaoru comenzó a reír

A Butch le gustaba la risa de la niña: era suave y melodiosa, casi angelical; comenzó a mirarla fijamente, cuando notó una gran marca violácea ubicada justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

— ¿Tu padre te ha pegado de nuevo?

La pequeña se encogió de hombros: Era su realidad y estaba acostumbrada a los golpes.

—Puede que sí…— susurró— Pero no importa, está completamente loco

—Y que lo digas…— respondió él, a sabiendas de que no era conveniente tener problemas con el Señor Matsubara

Los niños se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Habían oído el ruido de unas ramas quebrándose, ¿Los habría encontrado Mojo?

Kaoru se estremeció y se revolvió inquietamente en el suelo; un gran ave negra salió volando de entre los frondosos árboles, haciendo que los dos pequeños se sobresaltaran asustados.

Sus corazones latían tan velozmente que sentían que iban a salirse de sus pechos: Mojo no era chiste, y Butch lo había comprobado pocos días antes, el mismo día que la camiseta de su padre se dio por perdida. Fue por ese motivo, que al ver la mirada de odio en el adolescente, el niño había tomado la mano de su amiga con fuerza obligándola a correr.

El chico tosió, debía decirle la verdad a Kaoru.

—El otro día por poco me atrapa— confesó— Pensé que iba a matarme...

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó ella

—Le conté a Brick que había visto _King-Kong_ y el imbécil pensó que estaba burlándome…—se lamentó— Me persiguió hasta mi casa y logró lastimarme… Tiene una navaja—subió un poco la playera, ocasionando que Kaoru se sonrojara y dejó expuesta una fea cicatriz— Deberíamos ser más precavidos y evitarlo… Por poco no la cuento

Kaoru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tocó la herida con delicadeza, haciendo que Butch se estremeciera y apartara la mirada de su amiga completamente sonrojado.

Durante un largo rato, la niña estuvo acariciando la herida, mientras que su mente recordaba todas las amenazas que habían recibido del adolescente con cara de mono. Sabía que habían actuado mal burlandose del chico, y tenía total certeza de que,si los agarraba, les haría tanto daño que desearían estar muertos.

Finalmente, Kaoru apartó la mano y la dirigió al bolsillo de su chaqueta, una vez allí, rebuscó hasta encontrar un cigarrillo que había logrado robarle a su padre. Eso explicaba la marca violácea en su bello rostro. Encontró una cerilla y lo encendió.

Butch se relamió los labios con impaciencia y ansiedad; la morena estaba empeorando su abstinencia al encender el bendito cigarro.

Kaoru expulsó el humo, cerró los ojos, tosió un poco y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios nuevamente; su mirada se posó en el rostro de su amigo y se dio cuenta en un segundo de la ansiedad que estaba sufriendo.

— ¿Quieres? — le preguntó acercando el cigarrillo a su rostro

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Demonios, Butch, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin fumar?

—Siete eternos días— respondió antes de tomar el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y llevárselo a los labios

Mientras el niño le prestaba su total atención al tabaco, Kaoru intentaba calmar los latidos de su corazón. Estaba segura de que Mojo aparecería en cualquier momento, dispuesto a cobrar su venganza al fin. Al pensar en ese idiota atrapándolos, comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

—¿Kaoru? — la llamó

Por más que intentó, Butch no pudo ocultar la intranquilidad y preocupación por su amiga; por lo que se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos. La niña, por su parte, no podía dejar de temblar, por lo que se aferró aun con más fuerza a él.

El chico, quien nunca había estado así de cerca de una niña, le acarició el cabello con suavidad, notando que este olía a limón y a tabaco.

Lentamente, entre temblores, corazones acelerados y miedo; sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse…

Y, casi sin pensarlo, juntaron sus labios.

El cigarrillo cayó al suelo, olvidado, mientras Butch disfrutaba de su primer beso. El primer beso de ambos.

Los labios de Kaoru le sabían a miedo, pero este amargo gusto era superado con creces, por el dulce del chocolate que habían compartido horas antes y por el tabaco. No pudo evitar preguntarse a qué sabría cada centímetro de su piel.

Aquel día, casi al atardecer, los dos compartieron un momento íntimo. Un momento que a cada uno le gustó y disgustó a su manera; pero, al menos, el miedo había desaparecido por unos minutos.

Era una lástima que hubieran estado tan concentrados en el beso como para no notar que una silueta se acercaba lentamente a ellos, con los ojos reflejando maldad y venganza.

* * *

Realmente, me gusta pensar que antes de sufrir esa terrible (y quizá merecida) venganza, Kaoru y Butch pudieron ser felices y olvidar las cosas, al menos, por unos instantes.

Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo (es más, esta historia se escribió prácticamente sola).

¿Me dejarías un **review** contándome que te pareció este fanfic?

¡Prometo regalarte galletas!

**F**arenz.


End file.
